Robot Battlers (RP)
Overview= A plotline on the Runouw [[Role Playing Discord Server]]. Summary This plotline mostly follows the adventures of joshio01, Doram, Venexis, KABOOM, and Harmless. In short, they are hired by some as yet unnamed company to fight the giant/destructive robots that rampage across the town occasionally (and occasionally in another dimension through their Magic Wii). Much of the plot took place in their apartment until it was destroyed by robots (in the #home channel) unless there was a battle going on (in the #quick_robot_battles channel). Other neighbors and friends include Megar (who lived downstairs), NanTheDark, Magnen, and other characters from the [[Nan Network TV|Nan Network TV]] and [[The Adventures of Frederick|The Adventures of Frederick]] plotlines that swing by. Characters A character sheet containing information about most of these characters is available [https://docs.google.com/document/d/13-FVL4NIRagH6clMNmG5ViV68NVlm7FOhWb1aqv6HrM/edit here]. joshio01 (Josh) [[joshio01 (RP)|Main Page: Josh's Characters]] Doram [[Doram_(RP)#Doram_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Main Page: Doram (Robot Battlers)]] One of the primary financiers of the group (since he's a multi-billionaire by both genie wish and by wise investments), Doram is also the group's main healer. Usually wielding a sniper rifle or his trusty grenade launcher, he also has enough science knowledge to assemble needed tech mid-battle from whatever scrap is lying around. He also tends to be the main strategist of the group, calling out strategies mid-battle, usually to good effect. Venexis (Ven) [[Venexis_(RP)#Ven_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Main Page: Ven (Robot Battlers)]] One of the group's veteran members and their self-proclaimed scientist, Ven is no stranger to the world of robot fighting. Whether he's saving the world, chilling with the fam, tinkering with gear in the lab, or out on some crazy adventure with Harm, Ven's dorky charm is a staple of his personality. KABOOM [[KABOOM (RP)|Main Page: KABOOM's Characters]] A young woman who lives with the group but is apathetic to nearly everything that goes on. Unlike the others, she does not participate in robot fights beyond driving the group to and from them. She has no known skills or hobbies beyond going to school and driving the car. There is also some weird robot-fighting dude who only ever shows up when she is not around. Harmless (Harm) [[Harmless_(RP)#Harmless_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Main Page: Harmless (Robot Battlers)]] The rookie of the group, Harmless is a happy-go-lucky 20 year old female with years of experience in chess, street fighting, and warfare tactics. Although most of her martial arts influence comes from Aikido, she's spent a long time honing her own unique fighting style that focuses around solid defense and turning enemy strengths into weaknesses. As such, she is the tank of the team, often soaking the most damage thanks to her generally high endurance and unnaturally sturdy jacket. Despite being a generally smart fighter, thanks to a moderate amount of stubbornness she will put herself in harm's way if it means creating an advantage for the team, no matter how injured or how bad her positioning is. As such, she's the member of the team who gets knocked out the most during robot fights. Megar [[Megar (RP)|Main Page: Megar (RP)]] A good friend of the main team for a while, but ultimately following the events of the government cover up and conspiracy joined up with the group on the run. Fast, fierce and efficient in battle with his unparalleled speed and actually paralleled strength and durability. Despite this he remains a self-confident, relaxed fellow. Oddly, though, he seems to be hiding something fierce. It first came up when he completely failed to notice a bullet wound until pointed out, and even then he commented to some remark on it not getting infected. It's currently unknown as to why he believes such. The Space Pony/Unicorn [[Space Pony (RP)|Main Page: Space Pony]] First befriended by Nan, this pony can be summoned to battle by any of the battlers, and if you put an ice cream cone on its head, it becomes a unicorn, and much more powerful. Can fly and dash EXTREMELY fast. Vehicles and Important Equipment Josh's Attack Bomber [[Attack Bomber (RP)|Main Page: Attack Bomber]] Doram's Engineer (Engy) [[Engy (RP)|Main Page: Engy]] *Engy is an [http://supcom.wikia.com/wiki/Engineer Aeon T3 Engineer] that Doram befriended during a robot fight inside the alternate dimension that the Battler's Magic Wii transports them to. *Doram has taught it English, so that it can understand spoken commands, and has provided a speaker in the shed that he built for it, so that it can speak. (The shed was destroyed along with the Battler's original apartment.) *It hovers, can carry 3 people, and can absorb matter and use it as raw stock to build just about anything. Generally, when Doram joins the battle in Engy while others use alternate transportation, He will fill one of the compartments with extended medical supplies. Venexis' Old Fashioned Motorbike [[Motorbike (RP)|Main Page: Motorbike]] Venexis' Hovercar [[Land Scout (RP)|Main Page: Land Scout]] *This is an [http://supcom.wikia.com/wiki/Aeon_T1_Land_Scout Aeon T1 Land Scout] KABOOM's car [[Car (RP)|Main Page: Car]] *It's... a normal car. Harmless' Cardboard Boxmobile [[Cardboard Boxmobile (RP)|Main Page: Cardboard Boxmobile]] *A two-seater shaped similarly to a military Humvee vehicle, but with not nearly as much acceleration or top speed. Harmless designed it to be made entirely out of cardboard - Which, surprisingly enough, had its benefits such as an insanely high amount of force/shock absorption, no energy loss in the engine/pistol systems, and a secret to the Boxmobile that not even she knows. Top speed is 60 km/h, and its acceleration is 20 km/h per second. Harmless' Attack Cycle [[Attack Cycle (RP)|Main Page: Attack Cycle]] * A much more practical vehicle for combat and speed, Harmless took an ordinary motorbike scout "Engy" created and attached some extra parts to it, giving it more balance and greatly enhanced combat properties. Additional parts include a second back-wheel, a tri-engine system of Hydrogen, Electricity, and Octane, an extra seat on the back, and dumbfire Hydra missile pods on each side. Shield Disruptor (Undecided owner) [[Shield Disruptor (RP)|Main Page: Shield Disruptor]] Josh's Nanobots [[Nanobots (RP)|Main Page: Nanobots]] *Designed by Josh, these nanobots are primarily used for reconstructing his body and apartment whenever he takes damage, be it from battle or from his constant experimentation. Josh loves to invent, but is rather oblivious to the niceties of safety while doing so. These things help. The Magic Wii [[Magic Wii (RP)|Main Page: Magic Wii]] *This Wii is able to transport people inside whatever game is playing. Guests at the apartment have been brought into Mario Kart a few times, and several trips have been made to another dimension for robot battles. *It can also transport objects and people out of the games, most prominently, the Engineer that Doram befriended - "Engy". *This transport can happen when a person starts the system up, or the Wii can decide to start up all by itself, indicating perhaps some consciousness to it as well. Associated Areas and Maps The Broken Robot nightclub *[[The Broken Robot nightclub (RP)|Main Page]] *The Broken Robot is a seedy nightclub just down the street from where all those robot battles keep happening, and the wreckage of something has been made into a table at one end of the long room, right next to a hastily patched wall. This has been the site of several adventures. The scrapyard Robot Battler's Apartment Building (destroyed 2/23/2017) *Robot Battler's Apartment (destroyed 2/23/2017) **[[Robot Battler's Apartment (RP)|Main Page]] **The original apartment shared by Josh, Ven, Doram, and KABOOM at the beginning of this plotline. Eventually, Josh finished repairs to his apartment ( from damages pre-dating this plot), and moved out. Not too long after that, Harmless moved in with Ven, and the two of them took over KABOOM's room. KABOOM was then sleeping on the couch while we tried to figure out how to properly reorganize, but the apartment was destroyed before that became possible. *Josh's Apartment (destroyed 2/23/2017) =Plot Transcripts= The bar fight that started it all... The Apartment Out with the old, and in with the new... To the Mansion/Tower!=